1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a device for sealing an aperture of a sliding roof of a personal vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Sliding roofs can be opened by means of parallel displacement in the plane of the roof or alternatively by tipping them back. The existing aperture serves for protected and, insofar as possible, tension-free ventilation of a personal vehicle (PV).
However, the drawback is that the undesired penetration of rain, leaves, and such dross can be made possible through the aperture of the open sliding roof.
Hence, generic devices are known which seal the opening of a tipped-back sliding roof. In order not to hinder the specific ventilation purpose of the open sliding roof, the sealing has to occur such that ventilation is still possible, therefore, for example, by means of lattices, slots, or the like.
Such a generic device is described in DE 101 25 638 C1. At the same time, the aperture is sealed by means of a grid, which is movable in operation parallel to the roof. Control of this device occurs based on an alarm system built into the PV, such that when the alarm system turns on, the grid slides into the sealing position.
In vehicles without an alarm system or if it has been disconnected, this known generic device is not effective.
In particular, therefore, it cannot prevent the tiresome problem that especially occurs in the fall with a lot of rain and heavy leaf-fall, if the PV is being driven in reverse. A sliding roof that is tipped back then operates like a catchment and collects all the dross from the long roof surface behind the sliding roof, to carry it inside.
A sliding roof is known from DE 26 36 749 A1 with a protective grid, which is displaced parallel to the roof and is automatically closed when the sliding roof is open. This construction is disadvantageous, however, because the aperture with the lattice is permanently sealed and it consequently also hinders ventilation.